Elope
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella & Troy have been in a secret realtionship for the last 2 years.Troy was the bad boy jock of East High & Gabriella's parents deemed him unfit for their daughter.Gabriella changed him but her parents still deem him unfit.With being 18 & a week left until their high school days are over Gabriella and Troy decied to elope will they be succesful?


**Elope**

**One Shot**

Ever had your parents hate your boyfriend. Want you to break up with him or claim he is going to break your heart.

Gabriella had that problem. She had been with her boyfriend two years before her parents meet him. Troy had, had some problems in school and now in the last three months of senior her parents were coming down hard on her to break it off. Troy had changed in the last two years, changed for the better, changed because of Gabriella. But her parents couldn't see that they just saw trouble maker who had made Gabriella life hell even though he hadn't laid a finger on her or do anything to her.

Now thinking about college and whether they would be apart or not had lead them to think about their future. They knew, they knew they wanted to be together forever. Even if there parents couldn't see it. So it had lead Troy to the ultimate decision. They were both 18 so they were no longer under they're parents influences. They could do what they want and they're parents couldn't do anything about it.

So Troy asked Gabriella to marry him and well she accepted. Today was the day of their wedding but without the approval of her parents they were eloping and it was a secret. Troy's parents loved Gabriella and knew she had changed their son for the better. They approved and they were their witnesses.

So that was why Gabriella was now climbing down the tree next to her balcony to go and marry the man of her dreams, the love of her life and become Mrs Gabriella Bolton.

So along with Mr and Mrs Bolton, Troy and Gabriella were heading out of Albuquerque to get married in a small country church that Mrs Bolton had set up. Unknown to Gabriella and Troy Mrs Bolton and Mr Bolton had invited their friends to witness. There weren't many friends just there close ones. Taylor for Gabriella and Chad for Troy. Chad was to be Troy's best man and Taylor the maid of honour. There was also Lexie, Alex and Sierra who were Gabriella friends. And Zeke and Jason for Troy.

But it was to be a secret from the Montez and when they found out shit was going to hit the fan.

They had one week until senior year was over and today was there wedding day. In week they would gradate and Gabriella would be Gabriella Bolton.

But right now they weren't focusing on the future they were focusing on right here right now.

Now they were in the church and Gabriella was getting ready with help from Lucille her soon to be mother-in-law.

She was wearing a strapless white wedding dress with lace beading around bust that went down to her waist before flowing out into a long white skirt that grazed the floor. Silk covered white shoes encased her bare feet. While a veil covered her face coming down from the tiara that was placed on her head. Her curls cascaded down her back a diamond necklace that had been her grandmother's was twinkling from her neck paired with dangling diamond earrings and bracelet.

The wedding march started it was time. Taking Jack's arm Gabriella got ready to go down the aisle, the aisle that would lead her to Troy and in a few moments she would be a Bolton.

But first she had to get down the aisle without tripping or crying.

Moments later.

_(__**Minister**__ Gabriella _Troy)

"_**Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.**_

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Troy and Gabriella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. TROY and GABRIELLA will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of TROY and GABRIELLA. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"**  
**  
BRIDE'S FATHER OR ESCORT:I do.

**MINISTER:**

_**"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.**_

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for TROY and GABRIELLA from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."  
****

Exchange of Vows

Troy: My beloved Gabriella do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life.

_Gabriella: Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. _

_I love you, Troy. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Troy that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life. _

**MINISTER TO Troy:**

_**Do you TROY take GABRIELLA to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?  
**_  
Troy "I will"

**MINISTER TO Gabriella:**

_**"Do you GABRIELLA take TROY to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**_**  
**  
Gabriella _"I will"._

Exchange of Wedding Rings

**MINISTER:**

_**"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?**_

May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.  
  
Handing ring to the Groom

MINISTER TO GROOM:

_TROY, in placing this ring on GABRIELLA finger, repeat after me_: GABRIELLA you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

Handing ring to the Bride

MINISTER TO BRIDE:

_GABRIELLA, in placing this ring on TROY finger, repeat after me:_ _"TROY, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."  
_  
Pronouncement

**MINISTER:**

_**"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.**_

In as much as TROY and GABRIELLA have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of _**Albuquerque**__** and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.**_

You may now kiss the bride."

Troy pulls Gabriella towards him, lifts up her veil, dips her down and kisses his wife.

"I love you Mrs Bolton," whispered Troy

"I love you too Mr Bolton," whispered Gabriella

This right now was their little piece of heaven before Troy had to get Gabriella back to her family. Thankfully they had one week left in Albuquerque because as soon as graduation was over Troy and Gabriella were moving to New York City to attend NYC. Troy to do major in Mechanics and business as he wanted to open his own Garage and Gabriella was going to major in Catering and Hospitality and Cooking as she wanted to open a B&B and be a chef. So she was also go to minor in Business. Her parents hated the idea and wanted her to do lawyer and marry a nerdy unpredictable lawyer. But that wasn't the case she was now married to a unpredictable, spontaneous, bad boy jock who wanted to be a Mechanic and he was hers forever.

They wouldn't be able to have a honeymoon until the summer. Troy's grandparents and Gabriella's grandparents had passed away in the last four years but had left their respective grandchild trust funds over a million dollars to help them in later life. So some money from Troy's would be spent on a honeymoon, to buy and apartment in New York and to buy their businesses when they wanted without loans.

They just had to get though the next week.

But they had got though the last two years in secret so they could keep their marriage a secret for a week.

Of course they did that and Gabriella's parents when Gabriella name was called out as Gabriella Bolton and not Montez and that she crossed the stage after Troy. And as she reached Troy they clasped their hands showing of their wedding rings.

They weren't having a graduation party they were just heading home and straight to the airport ready to start there new life in New York.

They got home before Gabriella's parents and were able to take off again before the parents arrived home. The Bolton's waved them off at the airport and they boarded the plane ready to start they new life in NYC.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
